Sodor Engines and Bandicoots
by Sodor Stories
Summary: When Thomas and his friends meet Crash Bandicoot and his team, new problems arise when Team Cortex learns about Sodor, and a logging camp is not all it's cracked up to be
1. Sodor Engines and Bandicoots Preview

Sodor Engines and Bandicoots Preview

Hey, everyone, Sodor Stories here. As my title implies, I will be doing Thomas the Tank Engine/Crash Bandicoot Crossover in the near future. I will get Episode 1: "When Two Worlds Collide" up in 2014 when I get the time. I have other things to do, such as school activates, but I will try and get them up when I can. There are a number of things I want to tell you about before I get anything posted, so for now, here's a character preview of who or what is to come.

Team Bandicoot

Thomas 'Vert' Turbo, Kyrsten 'Speed' Racer, Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Polar, Pura, Thomas the Tank Engine

Team Cortex

Dr. Neo Cortex, Nina Cortex, Dr. N. Gin, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Dr. N. Tropy, Diesel 10

Supporting

Percy the Small Engine, Toby the Tram Engine, Daisy the Diesel Rail-Car, Lady, Gordon the Big Engine, James the Red Engine, Henry the Green Engine, Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twins, Duck the Great Western Engine, Oliver the Western Engine, Sheffield the Austerity Engine, Peter the Heavy Goods Engine, The Fat Controller

Now down to business. First off, I'm not trying to rip off Thomas & Friends or Crash Bandicoot in anyway, so please don't be bashful about this series. Secondly, I will be using characters from the YouTube series "Sodor: The Early Years" and soon to be "Sodor: the Modern Years" by WildNorWester. These characters include Alice the Atlantic Engine, Eric the Large Tank Engine, Sheffield the Austerity Engine, Peter the Heavy Goods Engine, and Patrick the Class 40 Diesel. I may introduce my own character, Doug the Class 55 Deltic into my series, but I'll have to look over the episodes, first. Now, one thing I will point out is that I'm no expert on Crash Bandicoot all that much. If you don't understand the Crash Bandicoot series at all, I advise you look up the Crash Bandicoot Wikia on Google or Bing, whichever you prefer. If you do understand the Crash Bandicoot series, then I will tell you that the appearances of Team Bandicoot and Team Cortex are of their "Crash of the Titans" look from that videogame. The only exceptions being Dingodile, N. Tropy, Polar, and Pura. They will have their "Crash Team Racing" look. The cars of Crash, Coco, Crunch, Neo Cortex, Nina, and N. Gin are from "Crash Tag Team Racing" and they will have the "clash" feature from the game, as episode 1 will clarify. The characters, Thomas 'Vert' Turbo and Kyrsten 'Speed' Racer are humans, and they will be in normal cars. Now, the way I have the Thomas side of this is a mix of The Railway Series and WildNorWester's "Sodor: The Early Years". There may be references to both in the episodes to come.

Well, that's all I really have to say. Again, I'm not trying to rip off Thomas and Friends or Crash Bandicoot. This is simply a "what if" thing I am doing for fun. Credit goes to WildNorWester for his characters, The Awdry Family for The Railway Series and the current owners of the Crash Bandicoot series. I own nothing.


	2. Episode 1: When Two Worlds Collide

Sodor Engines and Bandicoots

Episode 1: When Two Worlds Collide

Narrator: The Island of Sodor is home to some of the most unique and interesting steam and diesel locomotives in the United Kingdom. Formed in 1914, the North Western Railway has withstood the test of time, and continued to be one of the most successful railways in the world. Over time, certain engines, like Henry the Green Engine and Gordon the Big Engine, have been rebuilt into their actual basis to keep up with longer and heavier trains, and today, Thomas the Tank Engine and his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel get to have that same privilege.

[Thomas, with Annie and Clarabel, pulls into Ffarquhar station. The Fat Controller is waiting at the platform. He glances at his watch]

TFC: Right on time, Thomas. Well done.

Thomas: Thank you, sir. What brings you done here? We haven't done anything wrong, recently.

TFC: I'm well aware of that, Thomas. Don't worry. I just have a brief meeting with Ffarquhar's city council. I'll be back before you know it.

[The Fat Controller turns to his car and leaves. Thomas shunts Annie and Clarabel into the carriage shed, and then goes into the engine shed, next to them]

Annie: I wonder what The Fat Controller wants. He said he'd be back later.

Clarabel: Maybe he wants to give us something to do that strays away from the branchline. That has happened before.

Thomas: That usually happens to Percy or Toby, though. I'm probably going to be given an extra job to do.

Annie & Clarabel: There's always a first for everything.

Thomas: True.

[Later that day, The Fat Controller arrives at the sheds. The other Ffarquhar engines are there with Thomas]

TFC: Now then, Thomas. I would like you, Annie and Clarabel to go to The Works this afternoon.

Thomas: The Works?

Percy: I don't see why. There not broken in any sort of way, and Thomas, certainly, doesn't need an overhaul, yet.

TFC: That's correct, Percy, but I simply want them to go for rebuilds this afternoon.

Thomas (surprised): A rebuild, sir?

TFC: Yes. I want you to be able to handle the heavier work that will come down the branch line in the near future.

Daisy: But he needs to collect his coach from the Wild Nor Wester' at Tidmouth, this afternoon, and he has other work at the harbor.

TFC: There's nothing to worry about. I've arranged for Alice to come and fill in for Thomas while he's away. This will also allow me to test the new weight modifications on this branch, as well.

Thomas: Very well, then.

[Thomas collects Annie and Clarabel]

Thomas: Come on, Annie and Clarabel. Let's get to The Works.

Annie & Clarabel: We can hardly wait to get there. Do hurry, Thomas!

[Thomas pulls out with Annie and Clarabel. Camera fades to The Works]

Narr: At the Works, workmen were getting ready to for Thomas, Annie and Clarabel to arrive so they could start their overhauls. They were also repairing some of the engines that needed to be looked over.

[Thomas, Annie and Clarabel pull into The Works. The Fat Controller is waiting for him]

Thomas: Are our overhauls going to take very long, sir?

TFC: Probably only 3-4 days, if everyone helps put. Maybe 5 since they have other work here as well.

Narr: Geoff the Works Diesel came up to take Annie and Clarabel to the Rolling Stock shed.

Thomas: Be careful, Geoff! Treat them gently!

[Geoff honks his reply]

TFC: Right, let's get you in the workshop, and set to work.

[Thomas pulls into the engine workshop]

Narr: Little did Thomas know that, after their rebuilds, he would encounter new allies and foes and a bigger threat that was worse than dieselization.

Narr: On the third day of Thomas' rebuild, on a road in the United States, 5 cars were being chased by 3 other cars and 2 "karts". In the 3 of the 5 cars being chased are marsupials called Bandicoots. The first, in the orange three-wheeled Trikee car with blue jean shorts and shoes, is named Crash Bandicoot. He has a young polar bear cub named Polar with him, but he can't talk normal English, only in gibberish noises, which his friends, surprisingly can understand. In the second, pink Nostalginator car, with a young tiger cat named Pura, is Coco Bandicoot. She has long blond hair with a blue bandana in it, a white T-shirt with a purple star on it, blue jeans and pink shoes. She is an excellent fighter and is a master hacker. In the third monster truck-like Overcompensator car is Crunch Bandicoot. He has red fur, green army pants, boots and a blue mechanical arm. He is the strongest of the Bandicoots and is easily angered. The other two drivers are humans. The first, in a black 2012 Dodge challenger SRT8, is a boy named Thomas Turbo. He normally wears a white t-shirt with a Pepsi Logo in the top left corner, blue jeans, white shoes and a black Peterbilt cap. He earned the nickname 'Vert' because he is always quick off the starting line of a race. The second, in a blue Porsche 911 Turbo, is a girl named Kyrsten Racer. She has long dark hair, a blue 'Alco Basketball' shirt, Alco Basketball pants, and white Nike shoes. She earned the nickname 'Speed', not because of the animated character, but because she was always the fastest racer of any race. These guys are known as Team Bandicoot. Behind them, chasing them is Team Cortex, Team Bandicoot's rivals. They consist of Doctor Neo Cortex, their leader in a white lab coat, black gloves and shoes, a capital "N" on his forehead, and a red 01 Imperium racecar, Nina Cortex, his gothic daughter or niece with metal hands, a black shirt, blue skirt, and a red tie, like a school uniform, a lower case "n" on her forehead, and a long, blue Angsterator car, and Dr. N. Gin, an insane scientist with a rocket imbedded in the right side of his head, a grey work shirt, and a modified Extreme Surplus tank for racing. They are in the 3 cars. The 2 in the lime green "karts" are also on Team Cortex. The first is a Siberian tiger with green army overalls, and a green cap named Tiny Tiger. He is the strongest, and rather, clumsiest of the team. The second is a dingo/crocodile hybrid in khakis named, respectively, Dingodile. He has his own flamethrower to use against Team Bandicoot. It is interesting to note that the cars of Crash, Coco, Crunch, Neo Cortex, Nina, and N. Gin have the ability to "clash" with each other to form a larger car with a weapon to attack other cars. The "karts" don't have this, but they are able to launch weapons at other vehicles.

[N. Gin pulls behind Neo Cortex's car and hits a switch, making N. Gin and his car intangible. N. Gin's car "morphs" with Neo Cortex's car, forming a large 6-wheeled car with a missile launcher (N. Gin's weapon). Vert notices in his rearview mirror]

Vert (into radio): Hey, looks like their getting serious, now.

Crunch (into radio): That doesn't mean their going to hit anything.

Vert (into radio): Good point.

[N. Gin fires three missiles, but they miss and hit the pavement. All 5 bandicoot cars powerslide around a slight downhill curve. The clashed Cortex car powerslides the same corner, but N Gin fires 3 more missiles, missing horribly]

Neo Cortex: Can't you hit the broad side of a barn, N. Gin?!

N. Gin: If you're so good at it, them you get up here and shoot them!

Nina: Shut it, both of you.

[Nina, Tiny, and Dingodile pull ahead of the clashed Cortex car. Tiny launches a missile from his kart, Dingodile throws a bowling bomb from his kart, and Nina throws a bundle of dynamite from her car. The Bandicoot cars avoid the missile and bomb, but Coco's car is nearly hit by the dynamite]

Coco (into radio): Do they ever quit trying to kill us?

Vert (into radio): Only when they feel like it. Remember Von Clutch's Motor World?

Speed (into radio): That doesn't mean we can't beat them again.

[The chase leads to a road by a dockyard. Upon seeing the numerous containers, Vert gets and idea]

Vert (into radio): Guys, head into the docks. I have an idea.

[The Bandicoot cars head into he docks. By now, they have a big lead on the Cortex cars. As the other Bandicoot cars race along the quay, Vert powerslides his Challenger along an 'aisle' of shipping containers, and slows down]

Speed (into radio): Plan on wrecking them?

Vert (into radio): As soon as Cortex and N. Gin unclash. That'll put them out of commission for a good while.

Coco (into radio): You want us to help?

Vert (into radio): I got this one, Coco. You guys park yourselves on a ship. I'll catch up later.

[The four Bandicoot cars race ahead. They each park on an open car carrier. Team Cortex the rides onto the quay. Through the narrow gaps between the containers, Vert speeds his car up and draws parallel with the clashed Cortex car]

Neo Cortex: We're unclashing. It feels a bit cramped here with this car.

[Neo Cortex hits a switch, which retracts N. Gin's missile launcher, and unclashes the Cortex car into Neo Cortex's 01 Imperium racecar and N. Gin's Extreme Surplus tank. At an opening between containers, Vert swerves out and clips the right rear tire or Neo Cortex's car. He tries to correct, but he overdoes it, and spins Nina's car and his own car into the containers. N. Gin then t-bones Neo Cortex's car. Vert slams on the brakes of his Challenger of Tiny and Dingodile. Tiny and Dingodile jump clear, but their "karts" smash into the back of Vert's Challenger, destroying them]

Vert: That works.

[Vert speeds ahead and drifts his Challenger onto the car carrier, just as the side closes]

Vert: Ha! That'll take care of them, for a while.

Speed: Was that the way you wanted to go about it?

Vert: Not really, but, hey, I'll take what I can get.

[The ships horn sounds out, catching the Bandicoot's attention. The ship then leaves the docks and sails into the ocean blue]

Vert: I wonder where this ship goes to.

[Camera fades to The Works]

Narr: The next day, Thomas, Annie and Clarabel's rebuilds were complete. Thomas was rebuilt into his actual basis, a London, Brighton and South Coast Railway E2, and Annie and Clarabel were rebuilt into orange Sudrian bogie coaches, similar to the ones Edward pulls on his branch line. The workmen where doing their final inspection, making sure all was right, when The Fat Controller arrived.

TFC: Morning, Thomas. How are you feeling?

Thomas: Stronger. I feel like I can pull the Wild Nor Wester' in this shape.

[The Fat Controller chuckles]

TFC: I wouldn't put too much faith into that. You do have your limitations. I will be riding with you in your cab, Thomas, to see how much you have improved. I have also arranged for an express to be taken to Ffarquhar, as a test to see if you can take the stain of an express. We'll start when the men have finished.

Thomas: Yes sir.

[The Fat Controller walks to the station platform]

Narr: When the inspectors had finished, Thomas collected Annie and Clarabel and shunted them in front of the two express coaches waiting at the platform. Thanks to their rebuilds, Annie and Clarabel can now carry twice as many passengers as before. As the passengers boarded, Thomas' crew gave him a quick inspection and placed the express passenger headcode on his front.

[Thomas chuckles]

Thomas: This is the first time since I pulled Henry's train in 1923 that I've worn the express passenger headcode. I can't wait to get started.

Annie: You must be very excited to wear it again.

Thomas: I am. You have no idea how I feel right now.

Clarabel: At least let the passengers' board, first. We don't want to leave them behind, like you did that day, remember?

Narr: Annie and Clarabel laughed, and even Thomas had to admit a chuckle. It was funny to look back on a memory like that.

[The Fat Controller boarded Thomas' cab, as the guard blows the whistle]

TFC: Right, off we go, Thomas.

Narr: Thomas started out of Crovan's Gate and quickly brought the express up to speed. His original top speed was 40 miles per hour, but the workmen made modifications to Thomas' rebuilt shape to make him reach 50 miles per hour. His extra speed helped in tackling Gordon's Hill. He briefly struggled with the hill, about halfway up, but he managed to over come it and continued down the other side. He made great time, and pulled onto the branchline side of the junction 5 minutes before Gordon was due in. As Thomas prepared to run bunker first own the branch, Gordon pulled in.

Gordon: Morning, little Thomas. My, you do look different in your actual basis.

Thomas: Thank you, Gordon. The Fat Controller told me that some heavier work was to come down the branch in the future, so he wanted me to be ready for it when it came.

Gordon: I see. I wonder what will be sent down that branch of yours, now that you're rebuilt.

Thomas: I know. I don't know what could be important enough to be sent here. By the way, why where you rebuilt into an A3? You were strong enough to pull the express in your old shape.

Gordon: That's what I told him. He told me that he wanted to help with some of the container trains when production went up again.

TFC (leaving Thomas' cab): That's one reason for it. I have to go up to London today to discuss the rest of it with the officials of the National Railway Museum today.

[The Fat Controller boards the express]

Thomas: Looks like you'll be doing expeditions with Flying Scotsman, Gordon. I know he'll be pleased to see your new shape

Gordon: Maybe. I do wonder what else I'll be used for, instead of container trains.

Thomas: Just have to wait and see, Gordon. That's all you can do.

Gordon (as the guard's whistle blows): True.

[Gordon departs. Camera fades to Brendam Docks]

Narr: At Brendam Docks, the terminus for Edward's Branchline, the car carrier Team Bandicoot is on arrives at Brendam. While most of the cars are unloaded to a train for BoCo to take, or a nearby warehouse, Team Bandicoot drives their cars off the ship and into the yards. Vert stops in the yard and looks around, briefly. The others find the road out of the docks.

Speed (into radio): Hey, Vert, up coming or not?

Vert (into radio): Yeah. Just looking around.

[Vert pulls out of the docks, and quickly catches up and over takes the other cars]

Narr: As they sped along the road out of Brendam, Vert couldn't help but wonder why he felt like he knew where they were. He caught sight of BoCo heading into Brendam. Speed, in her car, notices BoCo too.

Speed (into radio): Hey, Vert, where are we? I think that train had a face on it.

[Vert pulls up a map of Sodor on his car's dashboard computer. He gets the route to Ffarquhar]

Coco (into radio): You awake in there, Vert?

Vert (into radio): Yeah. Call this a hunch, guys, but follow me. I think I know where we are.

Crunch (into radio): I hope so. That train face we passed looked really weird.

[The Bandicoot cars follow Vert's Challenger. Camera fades to the Bandicoot cars arriving at Ffarquhar. They park their cars near the sheds, get out, and walk up to the station platform]

Speed: All right, genius, where the hell are we? A train yard?

Vert: Ffarquhar. I think we're on the Island of Sodor.

Coco: I thought that was a made up place in the United Kingdom.

Vert: I wouldn't be too sure, Coco.

[They see Thomas pass by with Annie and Clarabel. Thomas, Annie and Clarabel don't see them, but Team Bandicoot notices. They watch Thomas shunt Annie and Clarabel into the carriage shed, then he backs into the engine shed]

Coco (shocked): Did that… have…?

Vert: A face? Yep. We're on Sodor, all right.

[Vert walks off the station platform]

Crunch: Hey! Where you goin', fool?

Vert: To talk to the engine. I think that's Thomas, over there.

[Vert makes his way to the engine shed. Thomas notices Vert]

Thomas: Hello. I'm Thomas. Who are you?

Vert: Thomas Turbo, but my friends call me Vert.

Thomas: Vert it is, then. Is this your first day here?

Vert: Well, yeah. We came here on a car carrier ship.

Thomas: Who are your friends? I don't see them.

Vert: There at the platform.

[Thomas looks over and sees Team Bandicoot at the platform. He starts to be come curious]

Thomas: You can bring them here if you want. I won't mind.

Narr: Once Vert returned with the team, an uncomfortable silence fell over them, Thomas looking over Team Bandicoot, and vise versa. After a while, Thomas realized who they were.

Thomas: I know you guys. You're the Bandicoots, aren't you?

[Crash, Coco, and Crunch are surprised at this]

Coco: Yeah, we are. How'd you know?

Thomas: Well, believe it or not, there's a video game series about you guys. My driver's son has all the games out there

Vert: And there's The Railway Series about you, and the engines on this railway. I have all 42 volumes.

Thomas: Exactly.

Narr: Thomas and Vert continued to talk, with Thomas learning about the rest of the team, and Vert learning about the other wonders of Sodor not mentioned in The Railway Series. The rest of Team Bandicoot was shy at first, but eventually, they gave in, and they were all talking, like old friends. When, The Fat Controller came to the sheds, he was surprised to see the team.

TFC: Thomas, who are these… uh…

Thomas: Marsupials, sir?

TFC: I guess.

[Thomas quickly introduced Team Bandicoot. The Fat Controller was intrigued]

TFC: I see. It is… interesting to meet you all. I am Sir Stephen Topham Hatt, but you may call me The Fat Controller. Tell me, why are you all here?

[Team Bandicoot looks at each other, confused]

Vert: Well… I guess we came here looking for a racing challenge.

TFC: Oh. Well, I'm afraid that won't happen. You see, a racing ban was put into effect a few weeks ago. All racing of any kind is now considered illegal until further notice.

Vert: Ah.

[Team Bandicoot looks at each other, dismayed]

TFC: Well, even though racing isn't allowed here, you can stay and explore the Island if you want. I also need help all over the railway. We have several projects coming up, and I can always use extra hands to help out.

Vert (to the team): Well, what do we say, guys? We can't race, but we have a whole new island to explore. I know I'm staying.

Coco: So am I.

[Crash shakes his head, yes]

Crunch: May as well. Got nothin' better to, back home.

Vert: Speed?

Speed (shrugs shoulder): Sure. This place is starting to get interesting.

TFC: Excellent. If you are interested in helping on my railway, I will gladly allow you to. Oh, and Thomas, tomorrow, I need you to shunt the yards outside Knapford. Diesel has failed.

Thomas: Yes sir.

TFC: Good. I'll leave you to your conversation.

[The Fat Controller leaves]

Narr: As Team Bandicoot and Thomas continued to talk, Thomas wondered what would happen now that Team Bandicoot was on Sodor.

Author's Note: Well, here's episode 1. Sorry if this, and my future stories are long, but there's a lot of detail in each story. I'm currently working on Episode 2, but I'm not sure how to tackle that, yet. Now, I will say one or two things here. The way I had this done up is the way all my stories will be done, as I'm trying to make it more like a TV episode. Narr is Narrator for short, and TFC is (obviously), The Fat Controller. Again I will get episode 2 up, once I get a solid storyline plotted out. Thanks for reading. Review if you wish, I will accept both good and bad (bad to a certain point) reviews. More to come soon.


End file.
